


Chris Pratt x Male!Child!Reader: Dinosaur Hunter

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [5]
Category: Chris Pratt - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Dinosaurs, Jurassic World, meetup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will be the best, just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Pratt x Male!Child!Reader: Dinosaur Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on DA said that they couldn't find anyone to write this, so I said I would! I'm really glad I could and I hope they like it! I hope you guys like it, too. xoxo

Your hands were tightened around your toy dinosaur, feet tapping nervously as your mom stood close by.  
"(YN)," she said, putting a hand on your shoulder, "can you stay in line for us? I have to go to the bathroom, alright?" You nodded.  
"Okay, mom," you smiled, hands now squeezing the dinosaur. She smiled and kissed you on your forehead before walking off. You looked ahead where the line began, people smiling and nodding before going to another section of the building.  
You really loved Jurassic World. It made you watch the other movies and soon you become obsessed with dinosaurs. You wanted dinosaur sheets and dinosaur wallpaper. You even wanted a dinosaur lamp, but you mom said that it was too expensive.  
You hoped that you could be one of the luckiest ten year old boys to be able to meet Chris Pratt and have him sign your dinosaur toy. It was the first one you got after seeing the movie, and it was really special to you in some way.  
"Hey, little nerd!" a voice sneered from your right. You looked to see a couple big boys, probably in middle school, walking towards you. You didn't know them, but then again, it didn't matter.  
"What's up, weirdo?" the other laughed. He eyed your toy. "Don't you know that toys are for little kids?" He lunged for your toy, grabbing it out of your hands.  
"Give it back!" you yelled, fists clenching.  
"Or what?" the first boy asked. "You going to get your big dinosaur hunter to take us down?"  
"I..." You had nothing to say.  
"Maybe we should break it." The boy holding the toy nodded. Where was your mom, or the security? Why did you have to get stuck in line by yourself with these mean boys?  
"Dinosaur hunter isn't coming, is he?" the second boy laughed, hand gripping the neck of the toy, about to break it.  
"Actually, he is," a deep voice said, standing next to you. "What's going on here?" The boys stood speechless, their little game of torture being put to a halt. The man eyed the toy, then turned to you. "Did they take that toy from you?" You stared up at him in awe. It was Chris Pratt, but you didn't expect to meet him like this instead of across from a table. "Is that dinosaur yours?" he asked again. You nodded. Chris nodded back and stepped forward. "Come on, you guys, quit picking on him. Give the toy back." The boys rolled their eyes and dropped the toy into Chris' open hand before walking away, mumbling something. Chris turned back to you and knelt down.  
"Thank you," you said quietly as he handed you your toy back.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"(YN)." He smiled.  
"Well, (YN), I'm going to thank you for coming to see me. Were you going to have me sign your dinosaur?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I'll tell you what. I'll sign your dinosaur, but only if you promise to be the best dinosaur hunter." You grinned a little, nodding. Chris pulled out a pen and signed your dinosaur, then reached into his pocket for something. "Now, in order to be the best dinosaur hunter, you have to wear this." He pulled out a little pin. "You promise?"  
"I promise, I'll be the best dinosaur hunter!" you said. Chris smiled and pinned the pin to your jacket.  
"There," he said. "You're now the best dinosaur hunter ever." Chris smiled and stood up, ruffling your hair a little bit before walking away to his booth. You grinned, looked down at your pin, then walked to sit on a bench to wait for your mom.  
"Hey, sweetheart," she said when she saw you. "Did you meet Chris Pratt?" You nodded happily.  
"He says I'm going to be the best dinosaur hunter," you grinned proudly, and when you looked at his booth, you saw him smile at you one last time before disappearing.


End file.
